Lo que trajo la lluvia
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/Viñeta] A veces tenía que aprender a dejar ir ciertas cosas, la invitación a una boda le traería la respuesta…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de InuYasha_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado en Ama no Jaku de Gumi Megpoid. Tiene ciertas insinuaciones de algunas parejas, no soy fan de Sesshomaru x Kikyo aunque :v cuando Inuyasha x Kagome quedaron juntos lo pensé, para no incluir a Rin xD perdón aun me cuesta adaptarme a esa pareja pero quizás haga alguna mención como ya dije sobre Sesshomaru x Kikyo y InuYasha x Kagome… En un universo Alterno-moderno._

 _Si llego a escribir SesshoRin es porque quizás alguien me lo pidió o puede que me haya adaptado a la pareja, ojo no quiere decir que sea fan, mi pareja favorita seguirá siendo Sesshome_

 **Summary:** _**[AU/Viñeta]**_ _A veces tenía que aprender a dejar ir ciertas cosas, la invitación a una boda le traería la respuesta…_

* * *

 **Lo que trajo la lluvia**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de dos años de noviazgo, ella lo había visto pasear con otra mujer en un parque bien ambientado con su vegetación de árboles, césped y arbustos en si algo acumulado pero bello para el gusto del ciudadano común, excepto en los días de lluvias porque puede ser como un laberinto. Aquellos dos compartían un paraguas junto y ella solo uno: su corazón se hundió haciendo que se tocara su pecho con la palma de su mano y así inhalando e exhalando el aire fresco del viento sur.

Le dolía enterarse como el hombre que había amado hace dos años atrás ya le reemplazo con alguien más. En un instante como un pequeño _flash black_ , recordó la mirada perpleja de ese hombre llamado, InuYasha Taisho. Una mirada que a su vez fue acompañado de una sonrisa compresiva y sincera en el momento menos oportuno.

Las gotas de la llovizna cambiaban de dirección dependiendo del viento. Sus lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos y caía para mezclarse con el charco de agua. Apresuraba sus pasos para que otra persona no lo viera, aunque logró hacer contacto visual con otro desconocido que al parecer estaba ahí quieto observando un sobre en sus manos. El sujeto tenía cabello algo corto por arriba de sus hombros y platinado, unos hermosos ojos amarillentos que salieron de su enfoque del papel para observar a la muy curiosa mujer de unos ojos sin brillo de color café…

― _L-Lo siento_ ―murmuró, ella con una sonrisa torcida.

― ¿Kikyo? ―preguntó, él estaba confundido por la mujer que capto por segundos su atención.

―N-No, ese no es mi nombre―contradecía, pasando desapercibida del sujeto.

Sesshomaru Taisho miró por poco tiempo a esa mujer que perdía su figura en el camino, un asunto muy peculiar porque ella se parecía mucho a su ex pareja, Kikyo Yata pero podría ser curiosidad o tendría alguna relación familiar con su ex. El sostenía su paraguas y mientras eso leía la tarjeta que contenía el sobre.

 _-«Están invitados a la boda privada de InuYasha Taisho y Kikyo Yata._

 _Amigos y familiares de la feliz pareja».-_

Kagome no podía contener sus lágrimas después de leer la invitación a una boda privada que venía de parte de su ex, ¿Por qué la invito? ¿Acaso quería causarle más dolor del que ya tiene con ver sus fotos? Puede que sea un poco transparente sentimentalmente pero siempre mostraba su fortaleza desde que había roto con InuYasha… Sin embargo, fueron dos años donde tanto él y como ella pusieron lo mejor de sí mismo en mantener estable la relación pero los malos ratos se hacían constantes en su vida cotidiana, eso que ella se esforzó para tenerlo a su lado.

Lamentablemente, InuYasha dudaba en su relación con Kagome Higurashi, dudaba de sus propios sentimientos hacia su ex novia. Actualmente, esa pareja estaba rota y desvanecida por esta boda que iba a comenzar a las dos de la tarde.

De tantas fotografías que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, luego calcular las ventajas y desventajas de regresar con él; había más contras que a favor. En veinte minutos estaría por perder a su antiguo novio… ¿Acaso se arriesgaría en interrumpir una boda? Quien sabe pero ella sería la invitada, tiene su momento para protestar y reclamar lo que es suyo o eso lo que todavía cree.

 **…**

Corría apresuradamente pisando cada charco que se cruzaba en su camino, se había olvidado su paraguas y por suerte la iglesia al que fue invitada no quedaba tan lejos. Era el momento del _ahora o nunca_ aun en sí, cada paso que daba con su corazón bombeando y su aliento agitado se mantenía algo insegura, también desconfiada de lo que en verdad siente.

Recordó otros ojos amarillentos que la observaban con determinación cuando habían intercambiado miradas hace un par de horas atrás… Ese sujeto no estaba en el parque que logró cruzar.

Higurashi inhalaba y exhalaba con la palma de su mano sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con agitación. Estando rendida hacia las escaleras de la iglesia, se mantuvo con su dudoso valor para subir e abrir la puerta con lentitud; el rechinado ruido de la madera vieja termina llamando la atención de la pareja comprometida.

― ¿Estas bien, Kagome? ―preguntó, InuYasha la observó preocupado por lo empapada que se encontraba en ese momento.

Kagome miraba a la pareja que se estaba tomando de la mano: viendo al novio bien vestido de un traje negro con una camisa roja y corbata negra. En cambio, la novia se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco con sus suaves detalles en líneas de color rojo, se notaba el acuerdo en común que tuvieron los comprometidos. Una sonrisa de lado y compresiva se mostraba en respuesta a la pregunta del novio.

―Estoy bien, InuYasha―respondió, se giraba sobre sus talones para retirarse de la iglesia. _―Entonces…Yo los declaro, marido y mujer ya puedes besar a la novia―_ la voz del cura logró escuchar antes de irse―.Felicidades…Kikyo y InuYasha.

Las gotas empapaban más de lo que ya estaba su ropa: su pollera negra que se ajustaba a sus piernas, la camisa blanca trataba de ser cubierta con su saco negro y caminaba descalza por sus tacones altos que colgaban en su mano derecha, no estaba tan presentable desde que llego a la iglesia.

Más adelante, una figura masculina y bien presentable de traje se ofreció en compartir su paraguas con ella, al dirigirle la mirada supo que se trataba del mismo sujeto de aquellos ojos amarillentos.

―Tú, ¿cómo te llamas en realidad? ―interrogó con un aire indiferente.

―Higurashi Kagome―contestó, le sonreía estando agradecida ―Gracias señor…

―Taisho Sesshomaru―se presentó, haciendo que ella tomara parte del paraguas y así caminar juntos debajo de la lluvia.

La lluvia le trajo una nueva oportunidad a la joven Higurashi para tener esperanza y en no aferrarse al pasado. A veces tenía que aprender a dejar ir ciertas cosas como un viejo amor por ejemplo, la invitación a una boda le traería la respuesta…

Y la respuesta era seguir adelante…

* * *

 _ **Fin-**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Saludos y Cuidense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
